particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of notable party members (RDF)
This is a list of notable members of Rutanian Democratic Forum. /under construction/ Current party leadership Carl Friedmann (2560 - ) -current party president (2613 - ) - current party leader in National Congress (2616 - ) - Chancellor General of Rutania (2614- 2616) in CPR-RDF cabinet -started "renewal process", and getting back to "first principles" -lawyer by profession -Member of RDF since 2580 -Deputy Prime Minister of Bozarland (2605- 2610) -in 2610 left the party because of disagreement with Castelli politics -in 2612 joins the party again on call of Peter Jenz, Victor Oberon and Edgar Costadinov -in 2612 elected in National Congress as representative from Bozarland Kenneth Brown (2555 - ) - former party leader in National Congress, resigned after disagreement with NRM leadership -executive vice president (2613 - present) -vice president ( - 2610) -member of National Congress -renowned politician -economist by profession -"oberonist", supports "First Principles" Stephan Riemer (2558 - ) - renowned expert for financial affairs - Minister of Finance (2604 - 2610), removed from that position after disagreement with Castelli - Minister of Finance (2614 - 2616) - he stood behind extensive budget and tax reform in Rutania in 2600s - supports liberal economy with some regulation, against flat tax - does not support nationalisation and state over-regulation and interventionism - graduated at University of Bozarburg in 2581 and worked in many renowned financial institutions, Una Jonsdottir (2563 - ) - Minister of Foreign Affairs (2614 - 2616) - former executive vice president (2608 - 2609) -current vice president (2613 - present) -party leader in National Congress (2613- 2614) -member of National Congress for Bozarland province -supports "oberonism" - - Patrick Winston (2553 - ) - current vice president (2615 - ) -former secretary- general of International Science, Education and Culture Organisation (2600 - 2615) -worked in diplomacy, has diplomatic experience - - William Hooft (2560 - ) -current secretary- general (2603 - ) -member of national congress -does not have great political ambitions concerning party leadership - - John Clemens -current secretary of communication (2603 - ) Other current members * Peter Jenz, former party president, member of national congress, current party leader in congress * Edgar Costadinov, former Chancellor- General, former party president, expelled from the party after disagreeing with leadership of New Republican Movement and Castelli, but returned to party in 2613 Vladimir Nikov -expert for security issues -party spokesman for internal affairs and public security (2604 - 2613) -party leader in National Congress (2610 - 2613) -supporter of "new republicanism" - - Richard Merton -Minister of Finance (2610- 2614) -doctor of economy, former vice governor of Bank of Rutania -indifferent toward new republicanism -have nothing against economic interventionism and nationalisation - graduated at University of Ardinia in 2579 - - Ines Garcia -Minister of Health and Social Services (2610 - 2616) -doctor of medicine by profession -worked in hospital administration for several years -elected in National Congress in 2608 - - Jonathan Farrington (2664 - ) -party spokesman for science and technology (2615 - ) - physicist, research field: experimental atomic physics - university professor at University of Khodor - former vice president of National Science Council (2608 - 2613) - president of Advisory Council for Fundamental Sciences Research - president of National Society for Promotion of Science (2612 - ) - Member of the Board of Rutanian Association of Universities Maximilian Jacobs (2664 - ) - party spokesman for education and culture (2615 - ) - university professor for pedagogics and education sciences at University of Bozarburg - - Peter Holward -archeologist - Minister of Education and Culture (2610 - 2616) - party spokesman for education and culture (2610 - 2615) Michael Hanson -former Minister of Science and Technology (2610 - 2614) -doctor of electrical engineering, worked as chairman of technology services companies - party spokesman for science and technology (2610 - 2615) -brother of Jens Peter Hanson, minister of environment and tourism - Alessandro Farini - professional diplomat -Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs (2598- 2601) -acting minister after tragical death of Lawrence DeCorbis, but replaced by Hans Martins -after that, held various diplomatic posts -ambassador of Rutania in Beluzia and Bailon (2608 - 2611), plans to get back in the country and candidate in the next elections in 2612 - NRM spokesman for foreign and international affairs (2611 - 2613) -supporter of new republicanism and Castelli - Member of National Congress (2612 - ) - Jens Peter Hanson (2665 - ) - Minister of Environment and Tourism (2614 - 2616) - brother of M.Hanson, former Minister of Science -graduated in biology, worked at several environmental organizations and natural protection zones Hans Meyer (2568 - ) - current Director of Political Research Institute and Education Centre of RDF in Garestinburg, Khodor (2614 - ) -political scientist, professor of political science at University of Khodor - - Bruno Wagner, 2593 - - President of Youth Democratic Forum, youth organization of RDF (2615 - present) - student of linguistics at University of Bozarburg Charles Alexander, 2580 - - Deputy Minister of Environment and Tourism (2614 - 2616) - graduated economy at University of Kragusrov - worked in Ministry of Tourism and Tourism Council of Kragusrov - member of RDF since 2600 George Gray, 2570 - - current director of office for artanian countries in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs (2614 - 2616) - professional diplomat - close colaborator of Una Jonsdottir and party leadership in matters of foreign policy Pierre Leroy, 2561 - - president of Foreign Policy Analysis Centre, independent think- tank based in Port Nelson, with political standpoints close to RDF - political scientist - worked in Commonwealth Foreign Service from 2591 - 2610 - close friend of Carl Friedmann Alexander Foy, 2573 - - current secretary of International Science, Education and Culture Organization (2615 - ) Michael Ford (2574 - ) president of Workers' Democratic Forum (2615 - ) * George Ewald * Joanna Yacobian * Bernard Knoff * Albert Thomson * John Jerome Peterson * Prof. Thomas Hemm, former Minister of Science and Technology * Dr. ALexandra Green, former Minister of Health and Social Services * Richard Willis, former Minister of Education and Culture Other former members * George Thurmann (party vicepresident, minister of finance, minister of foreign affairs) * Olaf Stenson, former Minister of Environment and Tourism * Lawrence DeCorbis, former Minister of Foreign Affairs, tragically shot * Paul Nielsen (former Party Leader in Nat.Congress) * Victor Oberon, former president of the party, former Prime Minister, member of national congress Mikkael Stone -retired general of Rutanian Army -he was commander of several army divisions and Bozarland army -retired from army in 2600 (age of 55) and immediately became RRDF party spokesman for defence and security affairs -member of Group of Conservative Social Liberals, supports Castelli politics and new republican ideology -Minister of Defence in the Cabinet of Rutania (2604 - 2614) -executive vice president of NRM (2610- 2613) - after ending mandate of minister in 2614 (age 69) he retired from politics Paul Wellington -former Chief Discipline Officer of the party (2610 - 2613) -worked as psychological advisor in the Rutanian intelligence agency and police -lecturer at University of Ardinia -supports new republicanism -after ending his mandate of CDO in 2613 he left the party and went back to University Otto Millner (2558 - ) -former vice president (2610 - 2615) -former Minister of Science and Technology (2608 - 2610) - party spokesman for foreign affairs (2610- 2611) - mathematician by profession, mathematics researcher at University of Ardinia - was supporter "new republicanism", but disagreed with Castelli politics - member of National Congress for Ardinia (2612 - 2615) - supporter of renewal process but still thinks that "new republicanism was a good idea but misused" - in 2615 left RDF and started his own party "New Republican Party of Rutania". Fabian Castelli - former Chancellor- General of Rutania (2610 - 2613) - former party president (2609 - 2613) - chief ideologist of new republicanism - in 2615 started his own party "New Republican Movement of Rutania" * Dr. Adam Heller, former secretary- general of International Science, Education and Culture Organisation * Hans Martins, former Minister of Foreign Affairs, former Minister of Science * Carl Gustaffson, former presidential candidate